


Coffee & Contemplation

by crymeariverandrownmeinit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and all other angels are going to be passed off as normal people, F/M, I'm guessing y'all know which ones aren't in Supernatural, Las Vegas, Sam and Dean still hunt, Slow Burn, all Characters that aren't in Supernatural are original OCs, bow to me, but not the way you think, but they secretly have wings, by burn I mean going down in flames, by that I mean Sam and Dean don't know any angels or demons yet, coffeshop au, cuz I'm a huge sucker for wing!kink, it's entirely of my own design, jackass(so normal)!Dean, my OC is a snarky pansexual intellectual with the mouth of a sailor, soft!Sam, sorry but not sorry at all, this isn't set in any specific season either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crymeariverandrownmeinit/pseuds/crymeariverandrownmeinit
Summary: What would you do if your everyday routine was hijacked by a pair of hunters?A normal girl, living a normal life, working a fairly normal job.When Dakota Rose and the Winchesters lives collide over a cup of coffee- will anything ever be normal again?........{{Copyright, for the OC and any other characters, including the plot, which is not connected to the Supernatural universe is credited to and belongs solely to the author of this story.  This does not have a specific pairing for the story because who she does or does not fall in love with will be a surprise for both me and you as I continue writing the story.}}





	Coffee & Contemplation

Kennedy trudged sleepily down the street, the morning air still cold and crisp. The city hadn't lethargically unfurled from beneath its cloudy sheets, and the sun was just beginning to shed rays of light upon the urban rooftops. The girl rubbed her arms as the chilly breeze ruffled its way through her sky blue cardigan. Curls of black hair blew across her face and she pulled a scrunchie from her pocket, bringing the strands up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

A real messy bun by the way, not that fake thing that takes three hours to look fashionable. She was entirely sure that pieces of her hair were poking straight up into the air like some sad excuse for horns, but she really couldn't care less. That could be fixed in the cafe restroom once she gets inside and makes herself some coffee. _Love me some coffee._ She mused. In the meantime, nothing productive was going to be done (aside from her half asleep walk to work) before she had that cup of coffee. 

She reached the display window, _Sunrise Cafe_ spelled out in bold twirling letters across the glass, and squinted incredulously at a bright light shining through the cracks in the blinds. _Really, again? Who left it on this time?_ She wondered, exasperated. One of her idiotic- ahem, _misinformed_ employees had probably left on the lights or had been too lazy to close the cafe properly.

_Do they even know how much that costs!_

Without the help of caffeine, (which was ironic considering she owned a coffee shop) her usual spunk hadn't quite regenerated enough to allow her much more than a bout of exhaustion-induced grumble. Fiddling with her keys, she plucked the correct one from the overflowing key-chain that she kept clipped to her purse which opened a myriad of cabinets and doors in the cafe. Before she could even turn the key in the knob, the door creaked open.

"You're fucking with me." Her cheeks went red, blood pressure skyrocketing. The door hadn't even been fully latched! In this moment if one looked closely, one would not be surprised to see steam billowing from her ears.

 _"_ I'm going through my employee work hours. And whoever had last night's shift will be taking the electric bills out of their paycheck. Actually, they won't be around long enough to get a paycheck." She moaned angrily. 

She sighed and stepped into her little cafe, taking a quick glance around. Nothing seemed stolen or misplaced. The mahogany tables were still placed strategically across the carpeted floor to give ample space for servers to walk uninterrupted between them. Yes, carpeted. Bold move, she knows, but nothing makes a room feel cozier than a good carpet. Plus, it was a myriad of dark purples and golds and browns so any spills tended to blend in if they couldn't be entirely cleaned. The grey marble counter was bare, appliances out of sight underneath as to not interrupt the minimalism of the setup. Small trinkets from her years of travel in college were placed in the middle of the tables, maps etching their origin hung up on the walls around them, over coffee bean dispensers which held the main bean of each designated cultural destination. Her mouth began to water and the world came into sharp focus as the scent of fresh coffee drifted through the air.

Then she froze. _Fresh coffee?_ Something wasn't right. All of her employees clocked out, nobody would be up before her to make coffee at this time of the morning. It was five o'clock! _Or stupid o' clock is more accurate._ The cafe doesn't even open until seven.

 _The first rule of defense_ : her mind recalled instructions from the few necessary hours of self-defense class she had taken when she first accepted the job as cafe manager. As a woman deciding to walk to work in Las Vegas she wasn't one to take chances. _Assess the situation._ _Have an object ready to whip at anyone that threateningly gets in your path._ She tightly clutched the strap of her purse and felt the comforting weight of the only thing, alongside her cash, that the pocketbook held. A four hundred page book which she was currently making her way through. A hardcover, of course.

 _Ha, that'll hurt like hell if I can manage to catch the corner on your thieving little skull._ She mentally taunted the invisible intruders, raising her self-confidence so that the fog of uneasiness began to dissipate. Now, she's not stupid to think that a purse could protect her, but she's five feet nine inches, in the prime of her life, and reasonably fit. So in other words, not entirely vulnerable.

Honestly whoever said that coffee stunts your growth needs to; O _ne_ , drink some coffee and; T _wo_ , look at the new teenage generation. The lot of 'em are double-fisted coffee drinkers and about as tall as Jack's beanstalk. She dissipated off onto her usual mental bunny trail, beginning to relax and forget about the initial threat. This must have been a false alarm. No one with any amount of brain would break in to make coffee, in a coffee shop- at the stupidest hour of the morning imaginable.

 _Probably just some overachieving employee who's trying to butter up to me before asking for the rest of the year off, for a fake vacation with their fake boyfriend on their fake honeymoon in the Bahamas._ She speculated.

Idiotic excuses like that one had been made before. She remember a particularly memorable one with an old employee. His name was Barren or Barley something or other. Anyways, when asked why he was late for the busiest day of the year, he had given the excuse of car trouble. As she had him later point out, he did not own a car. _I should've had him make a written testimony of that_ , she thought, _I would've hung it on the wall so my customers can see what I have to put up with._ She shook her head, fighting off a yawn and proceeded to begin her usual routine, readying for whatever the rest of the day had in store. 

She set her bag down on a table and made her way into the small pantry in the back where we kept the bigger coffee machines. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are but thou. shalt. not. enter. my coffee shop without calling me first, okay?" She yelled out as she neared the door to the back.

There wasn't an answer and she frowned. "Listen punk, I'm gonna say it again, if I see the light on, or the door unlocked, one more time then Ghostbusters is gonna be hunting your vengeful ass after I drown you in coffee!" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Now I know what you're thinking. " _Does she talk to everybody this way? She sounds like she should be sucking on a lemon, knitting bulky sweaters over a pair of wire glasses, and feeding her thirty cats."_ But you don't have to worry, she talks to all of her employees this way, it's in a joking manner- usually.

If they are a sensitive type then she goes easier on 'em until they get used to it.

The more she insults you, the more she likes you. Unless she really is angry, then you better run for your life.

She passed the mirror on the wall and glanced at it, then jumped and reeled to peer intensely at the hideous state she was in. _If somebody has broken in then they'll be so scared once they see me that they'll be running off with their tail between their legs_. She thought.

Her hair, as well as the rest of her, but especially her hair- was exactly what one would expect to see from a neurotic insomniac. She usually takes the time to look presentable _after_ she get everything brewing and baking for the day, and then hopes she has enough time before opening up shop.

She usually just wakes up, changes her clothes, brushes her teeth, and shoves her makeup bag into her purse.

For an overview of her condition. Her hair was sticking up into the air, the pieces falling out of the bun into her face and poking uncomfortably behind her thick rimmed glasses into her eyes. Her coal black eyes(they're a very dark brown. And no, she is not a demon, it's just the irises) were red and puffy from both the wind and the fact that she had just woken up before the sun. 

She hadn't put on any makeup, so her face was almost entirely made up of freckles, along with dark circles under her eyes from a sleepless night spent up writing. She was also wearing bunny slippers. _Pink_ bunny slippers. 

Don't judge, okay? She did bring flats with her in her purse.

She laughed and shook her head. She looked like a crazy person. Hopefully, this wasn't an employee she wanted to keep because they sure wouldn't stay on the job after seeing how their "experienced" boss looked when she was fending for herself.

She reached the door to the back and pushed it open, it swung in as she entered. She looked around the small lit area, not seeing anybody. The little table in the middle was empty and the only thing on it was a mug. She was about to call out again when she noticed something. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the mug.

There was steam rising from it and when she walked closer, the liquid inside looked suspiciously like fresh coffee. She shook her head. _Who would have left a perfectly good cup of coffee on the table? And how did I not catch them going out? She_ mulled it over. _T_ _he_ _coffee is still steaming so they must be close by._

She was kinda getting into my spy mode to tell you the truth. Hey you can't blame her, not many exciting things happen on the daily at a coffee ship. So this was an interesting change in routine.

She walked to the mug and picked it up, carrying it towards the sink to dump it when she heard a noise. She froze and slowly set the coffee down, tilting her ear towards the place where she had heard the thud. 

**..**

A/N- I was tempted to put Ghostfacers in the story but I held myself back. Hope you're enjoying it! And I really hope you like my OC.   
If so then leave kudos and comment! I love to hear feedback and see that you all like my stories it means a lot to me. <3  
I'll see y'all next chapter my little coffee beans

~Noelle


End file.
